In The Ways You Wouldn't Expect
by Gangas Tron
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my health class, pretty basic, but I thought it was cool so i decided to put it on Fanfic. Enjoy! I own everything, except Spunk Ransom...I wish I owned him! It's the basic story of a girl secretly loving the most popular guy


There he sits, the godlike figure infront of me, my insides screaming to touch the disarrayed main on his head, run my fingers through the beautiful bronze locks. How could someone with such a strange name, be so breath taking?

The bell crashed into my thoughts about Mr. Beautiful, Spunk Ransom, the most popular guy in school, the most common tragedy among young teen girls.

It was lunchtime now, so he would be outside playing football in the gorgeous weather of the summer heat, without a shirt, his rippling pectorals begging to be noticed. I watched as he came in, the sweat making him even more stunning, which I never thought possible. Before we headed into our next classroom, I heard his succulent voice call my name, sounding so right when it came from his perfectlyt sculpted lips.

We were never that close, him being one year older than me, but we did have some classes together. When I walked up to him, he was blushing. I was trying profusely to push the thoughts that he was about to ask me out away, but it was no use, and I could feel my face heat up and I knew I was blushing too. He came right out with it and said it, 'I want to date you…badly', I was so utterly shocked that I was literally taken aback by this comment, and I was suspecting it as a hint. I replied, 'I'm glad we're on the same page.'

After that day, nothing was really the same; he would drive me home in his Volvo, only acquiring his license a couple months before, day after day, for roughly a week until the fateful day that he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was speechless, all I could come up with was nods…numerous nods, trying to get the message through that I had been wishing for those words everyday and in my dreams. He dropped me off, with a kiss on the cheek, my face flaming again; I would miss him terribly once his car was out of sight.

The first step into the door of my house, my parents were throwing questions at me about who he was, and why he was dropping me off continuously. I told them his name, and my father, being the protective man he is, blurted out, 'Why would you hang around with someone with the name Spunk???' I knew they would never understand how fond I had grown of hearing that name. I just told them I didn't care what his name was; I would still be his girlfriend. My parents went silent, I hadn't told them our relationship status yet, and I wasn't planning on it until it was official, though some students were becoming suspicious. They asked how old he was; I said 16, though they didn't believe a boy one year older than me could have such a fabulous car… I didn't understand it either to be honest. My mother said it was okay that we were just friends for now, but I could tell by my dad's furrowed brow that he wanted much less than a friendship.

The next day at school, I told Spunkthe news and he was disappointed, I tried to make it better saying that I wanted more too, but my parents are smart and we can't try and trick them, he still looked depressed. Like his happy-go-lucky self again, Spunk was at my locker between every class, and I enjoyed seeing his face brighten up when he saw me, it was something I always looked forward to.

On our way home, we took a detour to drop off Spunk's homework and get his work clothes, something we did whenever he had to work, but this time, it took longer to get home because he couldn't find his work shirt; I found it awhile later, under some dirty clothes in his room. He said goodbye to his parents, who had no problems with me being his girlfriend.

When I arrived at the door of my house, I could hear Rick and Val storming to the door, even Trent and Travis's footsteps rumbled towards me. They immediately started asking why I was late, and I knew that they were thinking that there was intimacy involved with my late arrival. I protested, trying to explain my story but there decision was that I can't hang around with him. I did not know how to cope with my struggle anymore, I stayed home from school the next day, playing hooky, since my parents are at work until 1, I just prayed that Spunk wouldn't drop by or phone, I couldn't handle explaining to him now.

Of course Spunk called me on my cell, while I was on my laptop eating cereal, I suggested for him that he should skip fourth period and come over. He seemed unaware of my fear.

When he was through the threshold, I started talking, but it only came out as blabbering, he somehow knew everything, a better man for me than I thought. He gave me a hug, I was immediately comforted, but somehow tears leaked from my eyes, and he wiped them away, kissing my lips as softly as he could. 'It'll be alright' he whispered, 'because I love you.' A crooked smile seeped through my lips, tears still unceasely streaming and I said 'I love you too, I'm not afraid.'

We went to school after dinner, me leaving a note for my parents telling them I was feeling better.

At school we were holding hands, now ready to take on the world, but after school was what I was really dreading. Marissa came up to me to say,'Nice catch!' I smiled smugly, knowing it was much more than that.

Then the moment came that Spunk was giving me a ride to my house, again, I asked him to come in, to sort these things out and for my parents to understand. He knew I needed support, so he followed my footsteps to the door, still holding my hand.

When we walked through the door, all 'h-e-double hockey stick' broke loose. I explained and protested to my family, even Brewsky looking interested, saying we can't just be friends, Mom and Dad knew what that felt like, being together since grade 10. After I clarified as best as I could, my parents seemed to ease up a little, but my father said he wanted to talk to Spunk… _alone._

I was extremely anxious of what my father could do to Spunk's feelings toward me. I was only able to hear scarce portions of what Rick was saying, muffled sentences like '_if you ever hurt her…'_ or '_I'm still cleaning this gun.' _I giggled a little that my father was letting us be together.

Spunk entered the room, more triumphant than I've ever seen. He came and wrapped his hand around my hip and told my parents I would be absent for our family dinner, I smirked smugly. We left, happier than I could ever imagine possible with him. My feelings exploding like fireworks inside of me that everything had worked out.


End file.
